Cinco sueños de dolor y pasión
by Monchy
Summary: Era una pequeña piedra color gris claro que cambiaba a un suave azul cuando se la sometía a la luz del sol. Slash!


**Cinco sueños de dolor y pasión**

Era una pequeña piedra color gris claro que cambiaba a un suave azul cuando se la sometía a la luz del sol. Era perfectamente redonda, excepto por una pequeña rugosidad que solo se notaba al acariciarla con el dedo. Una baratija, en realidad, pero a Obi-Wan le había hecho pensar en los ojos de Qui-Gon y, en uno de los pocos impulsos que se permitía, la había comprado por una pequeña suma en un mercadillo de un lejano planeta.

Ahora solo tenía que reunir las agallas para regalársela. Lo hizo.

La misma noche que se la entregó, con ojos inocentes y una sonrisa tímida, Qui-Gon le ofreció la más hermosa sonrisa que nunca había visto y le besó por primera vez con labios firmes, seguros y urgentes.

Volvió a ver la piedra una vez más en las manos de su amante mientras yacía entre sus brazos, muriéndose. Qui-Gon confesó que la había llevado consigo todo aquel tiempo, como un recuerdo constante de amor puro, y que parecía que era el momento de que Obi-Wan la recuperara y se la diera a alguien más. Nunca lo hizo.

A veces, por la noche, la sacaba de su bolsillo, donde siempre descansaba, pesada y triste, y pensaba en los ojos de Qui-Gon y lloraba. Cansado y miserable, se dormía aferrado a una almohada, sin mirar jamás a los brillantes ojos azules pertenecientes a su padawan, que miraban a los suyos con algo más que dulce afecto mientras le cubría con algunas mantas y le regalaba un beso en la frente.

* * *

Era una pequeña piedra color gris claro que cambiaba a un suave azul cuando se la sometía a la luz del sol. Era perfectamente redonda, excepto por una pequeña rugosidad que solo se notaba al acariciarla con el dedo. Una baratija, en realidad, pero a Obi-Wan le había hecho pensar en los ojos de Qui-Gon y, en uno de los pocos impulsos que se permitía, la había comprado por una pequeña suma en un mercadillo de un lejano planeta.

Ahora solo tenía que reunir las agallas para regalársela. No lo hizo.

Se arrepintió años después, cuando Qui-Gon murió entre sus inútiles brazos. La miró entonces y decidió ahogar sus penas con un viejo amigo. Quinlan le abrazó, le hizo beber y, cuando Obi-Wan le dio la piedra y le pidió que se deshiciera de ella, le hizo el amor.

Volvió a ver la piedra una vez más en las manos de su amante mientras éste se vestía para volver a sus propios cuarteles. Obi-Wan la ignoró y le pidió a Quinlan que se quedara, pero él solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, como siempre, para despedirse de él con un beso. Antes de que pudiera marcharse, Obi-Wan le llamó bastardo egoísta y Quinlan, mientras miraba la piedra, le dijo que siempre lo había sido.

Cuando Obi-Wan salió de su habitación para ahogar sus miserias, encontró a Anakin allí, mirándole con ojos heridos.

"Yo nunca..." murmuró Anakin entre dientes apretados, y Obi-Wan sabía que era cierto. Aun así, señaló a la habitación de Anakin y suspiró.

"Vete a dormir, padawan."

* * *

Era una pequeña piedra color gris claro que cambiaba a un suave azul cuando se la sometía a la luz del sol. Era perfectamente redonda, excepto por una pequeña rugosidad que solo se notaba al acariciarla con el dedo. Una baratija, en realidad, pero a Obi-Wan le había hecho pensar en los ojos de Qui-Gon y, en uno de los pocos impulsos que se permitía, la había comprado por una pequeña suma en un mercadillo de un lejano planeta.

Ahora solo tenía que reunir las agallas para regalársela. No lo hizo.

Se arrepintió años después, cuando Qui-Gon murió entre sus inútiles brazos. La miró entonces y decidió quedársela como un recuerdo de estúpidas inseguridades y de decisiones no tomadas. La guardó en su bolsillo y, con los años, se olvidó de ella.

Volvió a ver la piedra una vez más en sus propias manos mientras moría entre los brazos de su antiguo padawan. Anakin tenía el mismo aspecto que él mismo había tenido años atrás, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y un ruego sordo entre sus labios entreabiertos. Gimió suavemente y entonces, Obi-Wan colocó la pequeña piedra entre sus manos, y exhaló su último suspiro.

* * *

Era una pequeña piedra color gris claro que cambiaba a un suave azul cuando se la sometía a la luz del sol. Era perfectamente redonda, excepto por una pequeña rugosidad que solo se notaba al acariciarla con el dedo. Una baratija, en realidad, pero a Obi-Wan le había hecho pensar en los ojos de Qui-Gon y, en uno de los pocos impulsos que se permitía, la había comprado por una pequeña suma en un mercadillo de un lejano planeta.

Ahora solo tenía que reunir las agallas para regalársela. No lo hizo.

Se arrepintió años después, cuando Qui-Gon murió entre sus inútiles brazos. La miró entonces y, cuando una mano pequeña se había posado sobre su hombro y una voz suave le había preguntado si estaba bien, había decidido deshacerse de ella. Y así, la senadora Amidala, entonces reina de Naboo, se había quedado con su baratija.

Volvió a ver la piedra una vez más en las manos de su antiguo padawan, mientras éste le amenazaba con una brillante espada láser. La senadora, su espose, yacía en el suelo inconsciente, y Obi-Wan se odió a sí mismo por haber sido tan ciego.

Te quería, había gritado, pero había sido demasiado tarde para aquello.

* * *

Era una pequeña piedra color gris claro que cambiaba a un suave azul cuando se la sometía a la luz del sol. Era perfectamente redonda, excepto por una pequeña rugosidad que solo se notaba al acariciarla con el dedo. Una baratija, en realidad, pero a Obi-Wan le había hecho pensar en los ojos de Qui-Gon y, en uno de los pocos impulsos que se permitía, la había comprado por una pequeña suma en un mercadillo de un lejano planeta.

Ahora solo tenía que reunir las agallas para regalársela. No lo hizo.

Se arrepintió años después, cuando Qui-Gon murió entre sus inútiles brazos. La miró entonces y decidió deshacerse de ella, así que la dejó casualmente en un panel de control de la nave y se olvidó de ella.

Volvió a ver la piedra una vez más en las manos de su antiguo padawan, mientras se despertaba en una cama de hospital. Obi-Wan había sido herido en la última misión y, como siempre, Anakin había estado a su lado durante lo que probablemente había sido días. Observó la pequeña piedra y Anakin, sorprendido, la escondió en la palma de su mano.

"Te perteneció una vez¿no es cierto?" murmuró, llevando su mano a la frente de Obi-Wan.

"Si, la compré para Qui-Gon."

"Entonces," tartamudeó Anakin, "entonces deberías quedártela," y así Anakin puso la piedra en la palma de Obi-Wan. Él la miró durante unos segundos y después, se la devolvió a Anakin.

"Quédatela tú."

Y mientras Obi-Wan cerraba la mano de Anakin sobre la piedra, Anakin se acercó, solo un poco más cerca, y le besó por primera vez con labios tímidos, asustados y curiosos. Obi-Wan le abrazó después, y siguió haciéndolo el resto de su vida, mientras la piedra permanecía en el bolsillo de Anakin, como un recuerdo de amor puro.

And while Obi-Wan closed Anakin's hand over the stone, Anakin leaned closer, just a little bit closer, and kissed him for the first time with shy, scared and curious lips. Then Obi-Wan held him, and he kept doing for the rest of his life, while the stone stayed inside Anakin's pocket, as a remainder of pure, devoted love.


End file.
